I do it for you
by SarcasticScript
Summary: A modern time line, Some OOCness to Hinata, 2yrs has passed and her estranged husband has not returned. I wonder why.. Full summary inside story! Hinata/Neji Love & Pain !
1. Chapter 1

**I do it for you!**

**I don't own naruto or the songs I get inspired to write with!**

_**~summary~

* * *

**_

Modern timeline!  
Estranged from her husband for 2 year hinata was thinking about the past they shared, the present that had them at a stand still in their marriage, and the further that seemed too bleak to even comprehend to make sense, so one day after building up the courage, well more like a business meeting in Osaka she pays her beloved husband a surprise visit. When she arrives she finds out why her husband had become estranged to her in the first place, a secret that not only will rock her world in the limelight but herself as well. Read to find out!

* * *

-Tokyo-  
Lately hinata has been staring at the mantle on the fireplace these past few days, more often then in the past 2 years. The said object she caught herself looking at more lately was her wedding picture of herself and a handsome man, both in their early twenties and in happier times together. She grew up with the handsome man, he was her first everything, friend, enemy, hug, hand holding, kiss, boyfriend, heartache, and lastly lover. When she dreamt about herself getting married as a little girl she always imagined him that acted as the groom. Honestly how many little girls got the dream guy as their groom, besides Katie homles and Tom cruise. Well she did and she also got the dream wedding to go with it. A small smile crept across her lovely face; she remembered having a mini breakdown when planning her wedding it had to be prefect, like OCD broader line prefect. Nothing was out of reach the best of everything was ordered no matter the price her daddy said to the wedding planner "nothing but the best for the hyuuga's hime". So she didn't blink an eye when she saw the bill for the whole wedding, her fiancé looked like he was about to have a mild stroke with the whole three ring circus as he called it, she just turned and said what her daddy told her in the beginning when they sat down with the wedding planner tenten, " nothing but the best anata" he just turned his head and rolled his eyes at her comment. Kami! She remembered how everything fell into place, she had tenten to thank for her prefect dream day.

* * *

-FB-  
the light smell of peonies & warm vanilla lingered in the grand hall in one of the many hyuuga hotels they owned in Tokyo. It was decorated in sheer white drapes, draped dramatically to create a calming relaxing effect in the room, crystal chandeliers sparkled in the dim lighting, and Tahitian vanilla candles flickered on the gray silk table clothes. Everything was breathtakingly beautiful. It mimicked an Asian garden the centerpieces were snow orchids, white peonies and bamboo reeds, simple but tranquil, a mock koi pound was placed on the right side of the grand hall, and placed randomly around the hall were silk peony trees. In hinata's mind everything just fit, it fell all into place. Her pearl white; empire waist, sleeveless, floor length Vera Wang dress, was indescribable with its smoke gray waist ribbon that ended at her mid thigh. It had no pearl or crystal beading, it was simple just the way she liked it. She removed her cathedral veil right after the ceremony, not wanting to ruin it. Her fiancé or now husband looked regal in his tailored Gucci tux with his smoke gray silk tie. But now his tie loosened around his neck, chatting it up at one of the tables with his best man & the wedding planner. She sat down at the wedding party table, for what it felt like the first time tonight. She was giddy, her broader line perfection was envisioned at this moment, this was her moment and she was highly pleased. All her dreams came true tonight, her dream wedding & dream husband. The cake was delightful vanilla flavored with cream cheese frosting on the inside. The design was done in hyuuga colors of white and silver with two cranes for double happiness as the cake topper, kanji was sprayed in sliver on the front for love, longevity & wealth. After the cake the DJ called everyone's attention to the dance floor for the bride and groom to have their first dance as husband and wife. The soft melody of Sade: by your side played, as her husbands hand reached out to take hers to lead them in this simple dance.

-End FB-

* * *

Her cell phone awoke her out of her daydream. She ignored the call, she didn't care at the moment who it was or what they wanted, if it was important they would leave a message and she'd return the call later. Out of the two years that they've lived apart. She missed HIM, his strong arms wrapped protectively around her small waist. At random times in their short happy marriage he would slow dance with her around the house to their wedding song. She would sing to him while they danced. Hinata also missed his scent, He smelt of rain, smoke and sandalwood. That's was his sent and no one else's, the way he would cuddle in bed like when they were children sharing the same futon. Kami! She missed him, but things started to fall apart after there third year married. It started with small bickering, then it turning into full blown fights. Late nights, drunken nights, and stay away from home nights all on his part. He stopped acknowledging her at home, parties, dinners and work even. The cold shoulder act turned to indifference when they talked. He saw how it broke her heart; how his sting words pierced her soul and slowly it broke her down in everyway. But he kept pushing and pushing until one day when she returned from a business trip from South Korea. She walked into their bedroom to see him clearing out his side of the closet, she was about to ask, but he beat her to it he coldly said that he was moving into their Osaka summer house to clear his head. He would call and return when he was ready. That was 2yrs ago. She tried calling, emailing, dropping by a couple of times. But the servants always said that the he was never in. So after 8 months she gave up trying to reach out to him, so she waited. After the first year she started to wither without his attention, slowly hinata became like her father in personality. Her mother always told her when she was younger that she was meant to be loved, without it like a flower she would either adapt or die. Hinata chose to adapt and adapt she did, She became ruthless when dealing with hyuuga business, she hardly smiled, laughed or showed some kind of emotion. What's the point, when you had a taste of happiness and have taken away? She wasn't a bad wife, what did she do to drive her husband away. By the time the second year rolled by, hinata was bitter and in denial. She just through herself in work and other projects to increase the sales for her family company. Work has been her motivation for the past two years, she was glad to say it would never walk out on her; she on the other hand can work out on work.

* * *

One day she was thinking about a saying while over looking the Tokyo skyline. All her friends told her this shortly after she got married they said "the first 5yrs of marriage was the hardest". Does it count that your spouse was not around the last two years and the first three years was priceless. Did it even out in any way? Hinata didn't know, but she wanted answers, and lucky for her she had a meeting and it happened to be in Osaka, maybe it was time to visit her Anata and get the answer she so deserved. She finally had the courage to face the man that walked out on her. To make him see that it was time to put the past behind them and pave a new path. It was time that her husband came home.

* * *

-Osaka-  
The slapping of little feet running on tatami and the giggles that was trying to be suppressed. A two and half yr old little boy was playing hide and seek with his dad. Then out of no where two strong arms encircled the little boy and throw him in the air, a delightful laugh engulfed the air. "Daddy! No fair" the child spoke, a grin plastered on the usually stoic mans face as he bends down to get Eye level with his child

"I do not cheat Ryunosuke, you just need to be more aware of your area". The child named Ryunosuke or nicknamed ryu had no clue what his father was talking about, he was about to ask to play again until his mother popped in the door way to announce dinner was ready. Ryu ran behind his mother while his father followed. All Ryu saw in front of him was his mothers long chocolate brown hair that she usually kept up. Until his father scooped him up in his arms mumbling he was walking too slowly. Ryu had the life he thought, a beautiful mommy & a great daddy. But what he didn't know was it was all going to end soon..

* * *

_**Poor Ryu! Can you guess the parents of Ryunosuke? I wrote this chapter listening to "like we never loved at all" by faith hill and tim McGraw. I already have my next chapter almost written out. I'm not taking a break from doing a song for all occasions. I just wanted to do a chapter story, that's all. Thanks for reading and reviews are much needed.**_

_**Always,**_

_**SarcasticSrcrip**_


	2. Chapter 2

I do it for you ~ Chpt#2

* * *

Neji Pov

He was content, very content with his life in Osaka. Why go back to Tokyo when he had everything he need here? For 2 yrs he stayed away, for 2yrs he was with the woman HE loved, for 2 yrs he lived with her and their son in a huge house, even if it was Hyuuga family property, he is a Hyuuga, So it somewhat belong to him too... Right?

Him! The man sitting at the head of the table watching his lover talk lovingly to Ryu their son. It didn't matter to him, that he Hyuuga Neji was married to another. He was content with his fake life, with his pretend wife who acted like she was the lady of the house, but the servants knew who the real one was. The real lady of the house lived in Tokyo in her high-rise penthouse. The lady Hyuuga hasn't visited Osaka since her mother died. The real lady was born in the house and in the room Neji and Tenten slept and made love in.

Like every heir/heiress that was born into Hyuuga, they were born and they died in that room. It was a shameless act in what he did in that room to the woman who was not his wife. He didn't care; at least he didn't cross the line and have Ryunosuke born in that room.

* * *

He was an uncaring man when it came to matters, involving his wife. But Neji's eyes softened when he eyed his pride and joy. His son Ryunosuke named after his mothers father, a proud good name. He was so happy the day she told him she was pregnant. That was 3yrs ago; He didn't feel guilty at all when he laid with tenten sexually. When he knew he had a wife at home but he couldn't stop these feeling of his and he wouldn't. So he did what he thought was right, the opportunity opened up for neji one night when Tenten visited him after hours in his office and the sex never stopped till this day. Hinata never knew and never would find out, she was so naive when it came to the matters of the heart.

Yes in a way he was a cruel man for somewhat using her. Sometimes you "gotta fuck just to get to the top "and now he was at the top. He married into the wealthiest family in Asia, next to the Uchiha's. Not just too any one in Hyuuga, but the heiress no less. Neji never loved Hinata, not in that way. Growing up together it was a hero worship on her part and his more like a brother figure type love. The announcement of their engagement came when they were 18 & 19.

Neji was devastated at the news, he was to be stuck with the plain faced, braces wearing, no curve in her body Hinata. It was like an atomic bomb going off in his mind. He thought at that very moment that love had passed him up and stuck him with her. That was it until he met Tenten. She was the wedding planner, he was speechless the first time he met her. It was at that moment he believed in love, cupid hit him hard the first day they met.

* * *

-FB-

He was at the wedding planners 20 min before the appointed time. He just finished getting off the phone with Hinata. She was stuck in traffic and would be there a little later. She advised him to meet the planner and run over ideas, before she got there. Neji walked in the building, while walking the hall he read the slogan written on the cream colored walls "If you can build your dream house, why not start with building you dream wedding before you get there" Neji rolled his eyes and walked straight to the secretary's desk.

He told the shamelessly dressed woman he had an 11 o'clock appointment and that his fiancé was running late and would be joining shortly. He was directed to the sitting area, while seated Neji was thinking why they didn't just have a simple wedding. Then he remembered he was not marrying a simple woman but he was marrying the Hyuuga heiress, ever event in her life was a 3 ring circus.

While trying to envision a life without complications Neji heard the clicking of high heels walking to him. Thinking it was Hinata he looked up and what he saw made him beyond speechless. A female in a royal blue dress was walking to him. She had a confident walk with a slight sway to her hips. She had small curves but a feminine figure. Her chocolate brown hair was pinned half up but it glistened in the sunshine coming throw the windows. She had a stunning smile and warm inviting coffee brown eyes, and medium full lips. Everything about her was beyond appealing to him, for a split second Neji forgot he was in engaged.

* * *

Blank that what his brain was doing, he didn't know what to say when she was introducing herself to him. She said something about being a wedding planner, fiancé and dreams coming true. At this point the only dream he wanted to come true was her in his bed. At that moment reality bit him in the ass. Hinata walked in talking on her cell about business. Neji sweat dropped why did fate stuck him with her, and not someone like this goddess in front of him. Fate was a cruel mistress and at this moment he was thinking who he murdered in his past life to be here right now.

He looked at his fiancé and analyzed what she wore today while she was trying to end her phone call. He started to compare both women at his sides, while playing the part of patient husband to be. Hinata was wearing a black boat neck Gucci dress that ended above her knees with matching Gucci heals. Her mid-back hair was pulled into a low ponytail. Her make-up was simple black liquid eye liner, mascara and nude lip gloss. A plain Jane and a joke in his eyes, at least she didn't have her braces anymore.

In Neji s opinion the only thing Hinata had going on now was her killer figure. Hinata was a late bloomer, latterly. She had that perfect hourglass figure and the right sized breast to match her body type, she was taller then most Hyuuga woman in the family standing at 5'8. I mean she had a time less beauty, that over time any man would love. But standing next to Tenten who is a stunning beauty, Hinata was a plain Jane in expensive clothes. She just didn't cut it in Neji's book, but Tenten did. But right now was not a good time to over analyze his bride to be. Controlling his feelings and slipping his Hyuuga mask back into place. Neji focused his attention on the stunning wedding planner, not on the wedding plans.

-EFB-

* * *

Neji calculated on what to do, so he took baby steps with Tenten. Showing up early for appointments, Mixing up hours on days of meetings and making lame excuse and taking her out to lunch. All the while Hinata was planning her dream wedding. By the 7th month into planning Neji was in love with Tenten, and she was in love with him in return. He explained it was a loveless arrangement and she understood, He confessed that she was his #1 in his heart and Hinata never had a place in it from the get go. She was just a gain from his point of view. He gained more power, half of everything she would inherit and made head of her legal department when married. Neji was gaining a great deal, but he never once thought about what Hinata had to lose for his wealth. Never once did he stop to think if Hinata was just as unhappy as he was or chained by his side like he was to hers. He was being selfish for once in his life and basically he didn't give a flying fuck.

If he only knew that the nights he was away from the penthouse that Hinata was drowning in her paper work, wine & tears every night. If he only knew that Hiashi was chewing her out in her office because of Neji not being around more. If Neji only knew what was going on, but the tunnel vision to his happiness was ALL that mattered.

* * *

The day of the wedding was a moment in time he would never forget, Watching Hinata walk to him made him see red. He hated to pretend that he was hopelessly in love with this woman, when the one he wanted had to watch. It was hard looking into Tenten eyes that day, seeing that it was breaking her slowly that he was marrying another. It was also sinful standing in a church wanting another, when vowing till death do you apart to another. He felt like Kami himself would rip open the ceiling just so lighting would strike him down where he stood. A million thoughts raced in his mind, like how would he continue his affair with Tenten and not have Hinata know.

Would he have to have sex with Hinata when they left on their honeymoon, the idea itself made him want puke up his breakfast? The idea of giving Hinata children ran chills up and down his spine, but not in a good way. But Neji was not called the Hyuuga Genius for nothing he would come up with a plan in no time.

At that moment Neji detached himself from his wedding, he just went with the motions of the whole thing. He kissed the bride, cut the cake, danced their first dance, throw the garter and everything a good husband did. Right before he was to leave with Hinata on their honeymoon, Neji went to seek out Tenten before he left. He kissed her passionately holding her tightly against his body and whispered of love and he would return to her and only her. He also promised not to sleep with his wife; the only body he wanted to worship was hers. Then he left but he would return and pick up were they left off.

* * *

While on the plane to Paris, Neji looked out the window and stared into the pitch blackness of the sky. Hinata sleeping on his right shoulder and all he was thinking about, how in love he was with the wrong woman, but it felt so right. But what he didn't know was that night in the rose garden back at the hotel, someone saw him and Tenten kiss and that someone was not above using blackmail to get his hearts desire. What his heart desired more then anything is this world was Neji's wife, the person he was paid to protect he wanted more then just to be her bodyguard. And trust me when Kakashi puts his mind to it, he always gets what he wants.

* * *

HAHAHAHAHA! I love DRAMA!

I added another person to the mix, someone to give Neji a run for his money. I decided to go with someone older. Kakashi will be his age in Naruto Shippudin around 31 or so, but I made Neji &Tenten 26 and Hinata 25. I wanted someone experienced for Hinata to show her what real love is like and to slowly melt the ice around her heart that she built in Neji absents. I picked Kakashi for his laid back attitude and his protectiveness and loyalty to chosen people, his the bi polar opposite of Neji. Next chp will be Kakashi POV. I don't plan on making a Tenten POV unless requested, in my book she's a love stealer. I hope you enjoyed this 2nd chapter as much as I wrote it. Reviews and comments make's better writing.

Until we meet again!

Always,

SarcasticScrip

Song inspiration: Its kills me By: Melanie Fiona


	3. Chapter 3

**_I don't own naruto, just the plot… This one is a mixture of Both Kakashi & Hinata POV

* * *

_**

**Kakashi POV**

I'm a paid bodyguard; I've been working for the hyuuga family of nine years now protecting their investment. This said investment has a name her name's hinata, I've been watching over here since she was 16 years of age. From high school through college and now as Vice president of hyuuga Corps. She also head of advertising for the main branch in Tokyo. One day she will take over hyuuga as their head when her father steps down from his throne, until then all I can do is be here for her like I've always done.

There are parts of my job that are not in my job criteria, I'm a secret keeper, a paper pusher and barista. All of these things listed are all for hinata, I hold her secrets, I help with her paper work late at night or early in the morning however you look at it. I make the coffee that puts that little smirk on her beautiful face when she takes that first sip. I love that beautiful face and seeing her smile has been very rare now days, ever since that bastard left her and it hardly makes an appearance anymore.

Kami! If I ever get my hands on that asshole, I'll make him pay for what he did to her. Because of him MY hime not the same, she's a workaholic. She works so much that she should have a pullout futon in her office and let's not start on her personality change. I just miss the sunny hinata and I would give anything in this world to get her back. I made it my personal goal to make her happy and I'll do it.

If you haven't read in between the lines yet I'm madly in love with her, I was hired to protect her but now its much more. It didn't start out this way, you can say love came softly with A LOT of denial. Hinata was 16 at the time and I was 22, just a year out of college and I didn't feel like going to law school or joining the police program. You see my family has a very long standing tradition revolving around either law enforcement or the military or some type of career in that did I get this gig, I'll tell you it started one day when my uncle jiraiya approached me at my father's birthday party asking me if I found my calling in life yet.

I told him I haven't found anything that's caught my attention career wise. So he sat down next to me and told me about his little business that he had started not to long ago, about being personal bodyguards to the rich. He said if I wasn't doing anything, I could work for him until something better came along. Let's just say that something better did come in the form of 16 year old Hyuuga Hinata. She was my first and only client, hinata was cute at 16, now 9 yrs later she was beyond words for me to describe.

* * *

**~Switch To Normal POV (just for a few!)~**

A loud yawn snapped kakashi from his memories; hinata was sitting at her desk trying to finish reports for the morning meeting. It was 11:46pm and the two have been at it since 5ish that afternoon, they didn't even break for dinner they both just worked on. They were a tag team one did the paper work for the income increases for the advertising department (kakashi), and the other was looking at reports sent in from the other hyuuga property that they owned around the world (hinata). They've been doing this for 2 ½ years now and the system worked and so they did what they both had to do. In kakashi case it was another reason to be closer to the one he adored and to hinata it was just another grueling task to push forward to complete and be done with.

**

* * *

**

**~Hinata POV~**

It seemed like her life was nothing but paper work or just work. But lately she's been thinking about giving kakashi a raise for all the extra effort his been putting in. She sometime's wondered if kakashi had a girlfriend or someone he held close to his heart that she was keeping him from going home to. She wished she had that personal fulfillment, she never knew what that feeling was to begin with. Neji was never home by the time she was done with everything at the office. It was two things with him, never home or passing each other on the way in or out. Her marriage was like two boats passing each other on enemy waters, acknowledging each other unless provoked. But that was another topic that was worth keeping to herself for another self loathing day.

Rubbing the back of her neck to get the kinks out and stretching, she let her eyes focus on anything that wasn't part of world domination paper work **(LOL)**. Her grayish- lavender eyes skimmed the area of the large office of hers, until it landed on kakashi. She had to admit that man had a get profile. Chiseled square jaw; medium full lips, straight nose, manscaped eyebrows and soulful dark eyes that matched his silver/gray hair to perfection. But when he turned full faced towards you the affects of him always left that person dazzled. Yes! He was down right rugged handsome and she like the fact that once in awhile she had eye candy to look at. But big sigh she was married and what was the chance of a** MAN **like him ever wanting another mans trash. At least that's what she felt like when neji had up and left, like trash on the corner waiting to be picked up and dumped.

Talking about trash she had some stuff she needed to throw out that she found in her spare bedroom. She also needed to make a list of things to do before her trip to Osaka in a few days, so she pulled out a pad and started to write a list before she forgot.

**

* * *

**

**~Kakashi POV~**

He felt like someone was staring at him, without turning he side glanced to be slightly shocked that it was hinata, well **DUH!** She is the only person in the room with you. He had mixed emotions for a spilt second, until more pressing matters caught her attention and pulled her beautiful eyes back to her desk. Shifting back to the paper work at hand, he never thought that he would be this helpless when it came to a woman.

Women came easy for kakashi, they either threw themselves at him, he picked the one he wanted or they stalked him like hound dogs. But with Hina it was different it was like waiting for coal to turn into a diamond. She was an awkward teenage when they first met, clumsy, shy and painfully quite. But shortly into her first year of college she met a young lady who changed hinata for the better. Yamanaka Ino shaped and modeled her into the woman that kakashi slowly but surely fall in love with. Once broken out of her shell with new found confidence and a sense of independence. She was a totally different person that even her own fiancé had a hard time keeping his mouth closed due to the shock, when they met up in her second year of university.

College years were fun trailing after hinata she never had a dull moment, maybe just in between studying and sleeping. But does misadventures is another story for another time.

Blurry that's what his eyes and his mind was telling him. He wasn't even looking at the paper work anymore, the numbers started to over lap each other. Rubbing his eyes to help the numbness out, kakashi happened to look over at hinata. She was thinking hard at that moment, how could he tell?. When hinata was thinking about something she would slightly chew on her bottom lip and she would tap her middle finger on whatever object her hand was laying on at that moment. He started to notice it when she was a junior in high school when she was taking all AP classes. But he liked her little corky habits, his favorite one was when she was sleepy she would rub her thumb on her upper lip until she fall asleep. **(that's my own personal habit)**

She did a lot of things that he loved or held affection too, only if he could get the courage to tell her how he felt for her. He wanted to prove to her that not every man in her life would turn their backs on her. Like her mean spirited father or her worthless joke of a husband neji, it was cause of those two hinata thought so lowly of herself in the early year, as he was told. Kakashi wanted to be that man she could count on, he wanted it more then anything. To finally chip away around the ice that griped her once warm heart, make her smile, make her feel loved and then some.

Thanks to the douchbag you call of a man that's her husband, he just had to go and fuck shit up when he decided to take a break from his marriage. What man in any right takes a break from his marriage and never returns. What happened to the vows he took to cherish and protect or till good and bad, yea right? Not long after the wedding ceremony neji was already committing adultery with that brunette wedding planner whatever her name was len-len or something.

He knew if he went straight to hinata with the information she would have cried of heartbreak and if he went to confront neji about his side fuck he would have beaten him with an inch of his life, if he said one thing out of line about hinata. So it went back to him being a secret keeper and keeping it under lock and key until the right time. Neji was not a ninja at keeping his needs at bay, kakashi had proof of the things he was doing. Photos; emails, neji personal cell phone bills and eye witnesses. So he waited for his day when he would finally capture the heart of his queen, his goddess, HIS hinata. Was he protective.. hell yeah! He was and he knew the day that when he realized he loved her, he was put on this earth to be hinata's everything.

**~End KPOV~

* * *

**

**~Osaka earlier that day~**

**Phone conversation:**

**Hinata** – I just want to be clear on this okay Hatsuko, by any means don't tell Neji-sama that I am to visit Osaka.

**Hatsuko** – Yes! Hinata-sama, anything else my lady?

**Hinata** – Make an extra room up, I will be bringing along my bodyguard Kakashi along the trip. That will be all Hatsuko, remember mums the word. Enjoy your day.

**Hatsuko**- Yes my lady! You also have a nice day.

**End call - DT**

"I wonder what my lady will say about neji-sama and the web of lies he has weaved in this household" Hatsuko said to herself after she was done hanging up the phone.

She giggled to herself when she knew that her lady was to come in 4 days time, until then she would serve and do what she was asked out of her until the bomb droped on not only on the couple who played house. But also on her real lady, who she knew would most likely put one of the two in the hospital because of bunt force trauma. She felt a slight tug on her apron and directed her eye on the little boy tugging it.

In a small quite voice ryuu asked "Hatsuko- baa chan, can I get a snack before lunch?" She smiled at the little boy, hatsuko only wished that little ryuu was Lady hinata son and not that slut who paraded around here like she owned the place. With a smile she bends down and whispers a yes and goes to fix his snack. In a way she felt really bad cause in the end Ryuu will be in the middle of all of this. Well she had 4 days until the real mistress of the house returned and she knew that her lady would want to visit her mother's grave upon arrival, she had to call the florist to have lilies delivered. Busy and Stressful that's what it came down too, and hopeful entertaining.

* * *

I'm soooooo sorry I apologize for not updating sooner, shoot me, tar me & roll me in feathers. But I'm slowly building up this story and its really getting to the juicy parts O_O

But anyhow Kakashi just pure OOC in this chapter, he will go back to his regular self when he encounters neji that dirt bag. But I can't wait for the verbal lashing that I plan on writing and maybe a couple of punches thrown. But I hope you enjoy & review if you must. Until Next..

Sincerely,

SarcasticScript


End file.
